How Harry Got a Family
by snow13otter
Summary: Little One-shot that I came up with. Its a conversation between Ron and Harry. Friendship story! NOT SLASH


A/N: This is at Christmas of Harry and Ron's first year

"You know Ron, it's great to feel like I actually have a family that wants me," Harry said.

"Well Mum thought you were great from the minute she met you on the platform," Ron said.

"It's almost weird being in such a cheerful place for Christmas, be included and almost favored," Harry added with a sheepish grin.

"You know, having so many older brothers, or just having so many siblings in general, I wouldn't say this, but Harry, I truly wish you were part of my family. I wish you were really my brother. I'm sure this sounds really stupid to you, but you're such a great friend," Ron said embarrassed.

"Wow Ron…." Harry cut off.

"Oh, I feel like a prat now," Ron said as he was going almost Weasley red.

"No Ron. I wasn't saying that as a bad thing. I just had never had someone tell me that they actually cared about my well being and wanted me. No one ever looking out for me," Harry explained.

"Oh, ok. Well I only see one way of us really becoming brothers," Ron stated.

"Yeah, I would have to marry your little sister. Ginny," Harry said shyly.

"That's so weird!" Ron exclaimed, but I think Mum and Dad would love it! You're probably one of the only boys they would trust their precious Ginny to!"

"Well, that's still far away," Harry said.

----3 years later---- Christmas of Ron and Harry's fourth year

"Ron, you've been so much help these past few years," Harry said.

"Yeah, well it's the least I can do from being such a great friend and helping my family so much. Not to mention saving Ginny a few years ago," Ron reminisced.

"What can I say? We've always been like brothers, we've fought like brothers, had each other's backs. We've been through so much," Harry said.

"Well our only option to be legally brothers is to have you marry Ginny…" Ron said with a strange shiver.

"Yeah, that'd be interesting," Harry said somewhat dazed.

"Hey! That doesn't mean I give you permission to date my little sister!" Ron said defensively.

"Ok sure, Harry said airily. I'm kinda feeling like I'm having dejavu… like we've had this conversation before… a few years ago at Christmas," Harry finished.

"Yeah we did talk about this before," Ron remembered.

----2 years later---- Harry and Ginny have started dating.

"Well," Harry said one night in the boy's dormitory… "Ron, your sister is amazing. Why have I not realized earlier what a great girl she is?"

"I won't make a big deal about you two dating if you stop being so mushy! I can deal with it when she's with you but when it's just us mate, just SHUT UP!" Ron shouted.

"Alright! I will!" Harry exclaimed.

"You know, now it's almost realistic that we may end up brothers after all!" Ron declared.

"Well, I will say that your sister; she's different than everyone else. She doesn't care about my fame, she does things that no one has ever done! But I think it's a bit soon. I'm not saying it's not possible, I'm just saying it's still early," Harry confirmed.

"Just don't hurt Ginny; she's been through so much just as you have. Be careful with her," Ron announced.

"I will," Harry promised.

----1 year later----the day of the wedding

"Well Ron, you were right all along. We're going to be brothers. Well brothers in law," Harry said.

"I know, weird isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Well yes, but she's so perfect, so it's not weird in that sense but yes because 6 years ago who would've thought that we were right," Harry said.

"And you would end up marrying my little sister," Ron finished.

"This is one of the best days of my life!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm marrying a great girl, getting the family I always wished I had. What could make this any better besides having my parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nothing," Ron answered. "I couldn't have asked for a better brother in law."

The day Ron always hoped for had finally come and Harry got the best wife he could've asked for.


End file.
